


Until it Fades

by Asraella



Series: They Can't Get You While You're Awake [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Gore, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Inspired by the lovelylisutarid-aand her wonderful request for Wammy Boys being comforted after a nightmare.
Series: They Can't Get You While You're Awake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611685
Kudos: 17





	Until it Fades

_Crimson runs in streams across the floor towards me. It’s pouring from her abdomen._

_Bloody words are coughed from her mouth._

_“Run.”_

_But I’m not fast enough._

_“Fight.”_

_But I’m too small._

_There were no more instructions for me._

_…She would never give me an instruction again…_

_A large unfamiliar hand grabs me by the collar._

_I close my eyes. Tightly._

_“Please don’t hurt me…”  
_

With a hard gasp, L startled awake. His chair swiveled beneath him as he looked about HQ, desperately trying to find his bearings.

“Again?” They said to him with heartfelt empathy as they put what they were reading on the end table.

His eyes land on them and he nods.

They hold outstretched arms towards him. He got up and crawled over the arm of the couch and across the cushions, then sprawled himself on top of them before tucking his legs up against his chest. They wrap their arms around the ball of a detective that had just buried his face into their neck.

“I should have woken you. You so rarely get sleep and you’re so quiet sometimes when you have a nightmare. I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.” They kissed the top of his head, nuzzling their face into his soft black mane.

“It’s not your responsibility to know when I’m having a nightmare.” The muffled words absorbed into their neck. “You never fail me when I need you afterwards.”

“Was it…”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not now, please. I just want to be here in the moment with you until it fades.”


End file.
